I Didn't Know I was pregnant
by hotxhotguy
Summary: Shuichi was Feeling strange, but he only thought it was flu. If only he paid more attention... Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

First of all this story is based on my favorite show on TLC call "I didn't know I was pregnant". I love anime gravitation and I love pregnant Shuichi so I wanted to give them a surprise baby. So here you go….

TLC: Bitch you don't own this show its mine! D:

Me: oh yah.. that.. yah I don't own it..

Maki Murakami: . ahmm…

Me: o.O

ME: *Q*

ME: HOLY SHIT! ITS MURAKAMI SENSEI! GIMME YOUR AUTOGRAPH..BLAH….BL… Shuichi..blah…butt sex.. (keeps on rambling)..

Sensei: =_= sigh… not another…brings out shot gun…

* * *

Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou was one of the famous gay couple on Japan.

Mostly because Eiri was a world famous romance writer (and a rare writer who was drop dead gorgeous instead of four eyed nerd) and Shuichi was a famous Band singer. They both had a lot of drama in their life and enough heart break, it was until now this couple was settling down in their life with peace. But little did they know, it is coming with a happy twist.

* * *

Yuki sat on his couch with beer-can in his hand. His two brat was on the veranda he could hear them squealing like children. Shuichi was probably playing with Riku over there. After coming home from his job, Shuichi always tries to give some time to Riku despite being dead tired. He didn't want Riku to feel lonely. Yuki smiled thinking of his little family. When first Shuichi came into his life, he never thought he could love someone, but Shuichi changed that. When Riku came into his life, he never thought he could be a father.. and Shuichi changed that also. Now to think about it, he wouldn't mind to raise another kid since Riku wanted a little brother. He needs to talk to Shuichi later on.

His thought was interrupted when Shuichi was calling his name. "Yuki! quick! Come here..", Shuichi peaked his from veranda smiling . "Yes Papa come here quick", said little Riku joining his "mama". Yuki sighed giving up. He got up from the comfy couch and headed towards them. He saw Riku was leaning on the guard rail of the veranda. When the child saw him he smiled and pointed to the sky.

"Look papa, a shooting star and lots of them!" Riku said excitedly, "Quick! make a wish it will come true".

Yuki smiled at the kid remembering the Meteor Shower from the news. "Yes papa make a wish", his lover said mischievously. Yuki smirked at his lover who was clearly indicating his wish for their bedroom tonight.

"Well the wish that you are talking about can be granted by only you, Mama!" Yuki whispered to Shuichi so that Riku can't hear them. At that Shuichi's face fell. "Um Yuki.. not today because…" before Shuichi was silenced by Yuki's figure. "I know brat.. and I will wait" Yuki smiled. Their romance was interrupted by Riku's frustrated voice, "Quick Mama, Papa, make a wish". At that Shuichi closed his eyes and made his wish, so did Riku. When they were done Shuichi picked Riku up. "It's time for your bed Riku, you have school" shuichi smiled at Riku. "Wait.. What did Mama wished for?" asked Riku. Shuichi smiled and said, "hmm.. I wished that my next tour become success and so that mama can return to Riku quickly. What did Riku wish?". "I want a baby brother" Riku grinned. Shuichi gave a knowing smiled to Yuki, and Yuki nodded at Shuichi. They knew they have talk about adoption soon but they can wait until Shuichi's concert. "What did Papa wished?" Riku asked Yuki. "Me? I did not wish at all" Yuki smirked at the child. Riku pouted "but why?". "My wish already became true Riku. I have you and Mama right?" Yuki smiled. "Ok enough talking, its time for sleep!" said Shuichi smiling heading towards Riku's room.

When Shuichi left, Yuki looked at the sky. _"Maybe wishing for your baby brother would not be so bad"_, Yuki thought as he left. What he didn't notice was the last shooting start falling from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yuki laid down on bed Yuki thought of Shuichi and their life. They were called gay couple on Japan. But if you see.. they were not actually full gay.

Because his dear lover Shuichi was actually not full male. Scientifically he was called an intersex, meaning a person with both female and male organ.

Yes Shuichi has a penis and his tactical was a little deformed with a small hole in between. He does have period but it is rare. Sometime Shuichi wouldn't have period for like entire year, and if he does have it, he bleeds very little with a bad abdominal pain. Shuichi actually prays that he doesn't have period at all because of the fear of pain. Doctor told them that his ovaries and uterus are not actually capable of having children.

But Yuki doesn't care about it. Shuichi thinks he is a male and since he thinks he is a male they have never used that extra part for sex. They never needed too, because Shuichi's beautiful butt is very pleasurable mind you and for Yuki that is enough. He doesn't care how Shuichi looks down there or what his gender is or people call them gay. Shuichi is Shuichi and Yuki never would want to change him. But he was thankful that Aizawa bastard never saw Shuichi's front because if he did, he might have told the public about him with adding some disgusting lies. Forget about Aizawa where was he.. oh yah.. Shuichi's… yah so they never needed to use it, never did and never will.

Or they thought…

* * *

It was last day of Shuichi's concert. As he had wished, it had become very successful. So all of the people which includes Shuichi, Hiro, Sakano, K, and Suguru decided to throw a drunk party in Hiro's new big house (it was haunted mansion so it was sold very cheaply, but honestly who believes this crap nowadays?). Later on, Yuki, Touma and Mika joined them surprisingly. Everybody got heavily drunk, including Yuki and Shuichi. It was obvious that none them could drive home and pick Riku from Shuichi's parents' home. So they decided on staying there with Hiro's permission.

* * *

Yuki and Shuichi stumbled in the guest bedroom. Yuki kicked the door close and locked it. His drunken state has made him very horny and his pant has very uncomfortable. So he decided to just take that off. Shuichi (who was also drunk) giggled when he saw Yuki taking off his pants.

Yuki looked very funny with coat and shirt intact but with no pants. He stared at Yuki the junior for a moment then bent down and started err… sucking it? Yuki moaned in pleasure feeling his body to turn hot. So now he took his coat and shirt off making him completely bare. Shuichi stopped sucking and stared at naked Yuki in daze. For some strange reason he looked sexy than usual.

He gasped as Eiri ripped his pants off of him. Yuki stared Shuichi's organ and did something he has never done before.

He pressed his index on Shuichi's unused entrance. Shuichi screamed in pleasure as Yuki rubbed him. He has never felt as he is feeling before. That place was feeling very strange. He was feeling an unfamiliar ache over there. He could feel that he was leaking a lot. In a raspy voice he told Yuki to put "it" in there. Yuki in drunken gaze did as he was told. He pushed forward but failed. It was too small and too tight. With a frustrated sigh Shuichi pushed Yuki on bed and violently impaled himself on Yuki's organ. He screamed in pleasure and in pain but kept thrusting. He knew he was bleeding heavily over there but he didn't care about it. He switched his position and urged Yuki to move. Yuki did he was told and kept doing it hard and fast. And in the end they both climaxed with a scream. Shuichi still didn't care about his bleeding hole and closed his eyes.

* * *

Next morning Shuichi woke up with a painful scream. He was bleeding heavily and was taken immediately to hospital. Doctor told them that Shuichi has a bad tear in his vagina and need stitches. Yuki has asked Shuichi for forgiveness many times. Shuichi thought it was silly of Yuki because it was himself that led Yuki on. He had hugged Yuki and told him not to worry about it. Let's just say after that Yuki has never gotten drunk after that.

* * *

Wow.. my first lemon… o.O

I'm deleting this document from my computer…


End file.
